fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Dive! Discography
Aikatsu Dive! is an Aikatsu crossover fan idea by Yotsuba Anne. The meaning of Aikatsu Dive!'s purpose is to celebrate the 5th anniversary of Aikatsu!. The music released for the fanmade crossover contain any of the songs that were heard during the run of the fanime. Some singles and/or albums also consisted of special tracks, which were previously published as Aikatsu!, Aikatsu Stars!, Aikatsu Friends! or Aikatsu!: Photo on Stage songs. Theme Singles ''Aikatsu Dive!: First Live!! '''Release date:' June 2018 Track list: #'Double Smile♯A Brightening Day'「Wにっこり♯A Brightening Day」 #'Aikatsu Ready Go!!'「アイカツのReady Go!!」 #'Chain On'「CHAINϟON」 #'Double Smile♯A Brightening Day (Off Vocal)'「Wにっこり♯A Brightening Day(Off Vocal)」 #'Aikatsu Ready Go!! (Off Vocal)'「アイカツのReady Go!!(Off Vocal)」 #'Chain On (Off Vocal)'「CHAINϟON(Off Vocal)」 ''Aikatsu Dive!: One Generation!! '''Release date:' October 2018 Track list: #'Forte☆Dash!!!'「フォルテ☆ダッシュ!!!」 #'Très Bien Calendar Girl'「トレビアンカレンダーガール」 #'poison'「poison」 #'Forte☆Dash!!!(Off Vocal)'「フォルテ☆ダッシュ!!!(Off Vocal)」 #'Très Bien Calendar Girl(Off Vocal)'「トレビアンカレンダーガール(Off Vocal)」 #'poison(Off Vocal)'「poison(Off Vocal)」 Albums ''Aikatsu Dive!: My Drama!! '''Release date:' July 2018 Track list: #'hand full of happiness'「hand full of happiness」 #'Soul・My Solo'「ソウル・My Solo」 #'afternoon break'「afternoon break」 #'Shining☆Days'「キラキラ☆デイズ」 #'hand full of happiness (Off Vocal)'「hand full of happiness(Off Vocal)」 #'Soul・My Solo (Off Vocal)'「アイカツのReady Go!!(Off Vocal)」 #'afternoon break (Off Vocal)'「afternoon break(Off Vocal)」 #'Shining☆Days (Off Vocal)'「キラキラ☆デイズ(Off Vocal)」 ''Aikatsu Dive!: Idol Dream Show!! '''Release date:' August 2018 Track list: #'Chu・Chu Cosmos'「チュー・チューコスマス」 #'Here's the Love I Desire' 「ここは望みの恋してる」 #'Lock↑Chord↑Fire Up'「ロック↑コード↑ファイアアップ」 #'DokiDoki♡Catch'「ドキドキ♡キャッチ」 #'Little Sun'「リトルサン」 #'Chu・Chu Cosmos (Off Vocal)'「チュー・チューコスマス(Off Vocal)」 #'Here's the Love I Desire (Off Vocal)' 「ここは望みの恋してる(Off Vocal)」 #'Lock↑Chord↑Fire Up (Off Vocal)'「ロック↑コード↑ファイアアップ(Off Vocal)」 #'DokiDoki♡Catch (Off Vocal)'「ドキドキ♡キャッチ(Off Vocal)」 #'Little Sun (Off Vocal)'「リトルサン(Off Vocal)」 ''Aikatsu Dive!: Memory Audition!! '''Release date:' December 2018 Track list: #'Let's Aikatsu!'「Let'sアイカツ!」 #'Idol Activity! (Ver. Rock)'「アイドル活動！ (Ver. Rock)」 #'Bon Bon Voyage!'「Bon Bon Voyage!」 #'AIKATSU GENERATION'「AIKATSU GENERATION」 #'Star Heart'「Star Heart」 #'Diamond Happy'「ダイヤモンドハッピー」 #'Let's Aikatsu! (Off Vocal)'「Let'sアイカツ!(Off Vocal)」 #'Idol Activity! (Ver. Rock) Off Vocal'「アイドル活動！ (Ver. Rock)Off Vocal」 #'Bon Bon Voyage! (Off Vocal)'「Bon Bon Voyage!(Off Vocal)」 #'AIKATSU GENERATION (Off Vocal)'「AIKATSU GENERATION(Off Vocal)」 #'Star Heart (Off Vocal)'「Star Heart(Off Vocal)」 #'Diamond Happy (Off Vocal)'「ダイヤモンドハッピー(Off Vocal)」 ''Aikatsu Dive!: Stars Horizon!! '''Release date:' February 2nd 2019 Track list: #'Blublue Bubble Bloom'「ブルブルバブルブルーム」 #'Eternally Flickering Flame'「永遠の灯」 #'I Believe in Courage'「I Believe Brave」 #'Passion'「じょうねつ」 #'Snow Falling ❄ Towards the Place of Light'「涔々❄光への場所」 #'Treasure'「宝」 #'Aspire to Ride with Magic UNITE'「憧れは魔法にのせてUNITE」 #'Blublue Bubble Bloom (Off Vocal)'「ブルブルバブルブルーム (Off Vocal)」 #'I Believe in Courage (Off Vocal)'「I Believe Brave (Off Vocal)」 #'Passion (Off Vocal)'「じょうねつ (Off Vocal)」 #'Snow Falling ❄ Towards the Place of Light (Off Vocal)'「涔々❄光への場所 (Off Vocal)」 #'Treasure (Off Vocal)'「宝 (Off Vocal)」 #'Aspire to Ride with Magic UNITE (Off Vocal)'「憧れは魔法にのせてUNITE (Off Vocal)」 ''Aikatsu Dive!: STARRY DREAMS!! '''Release date:' March 25th 2019 Track list: #'Mille-Feuille Romantic'「ミルフィーユロマンチック」 #'Kiss of the Alice Blue ~Hibiki ver.~'「アリスブルーのキス~響ver.~」 #'Clock circus ⚜ Catch'「クロックサーカス⚜キャッチ」 #'My Illusion'「舞イリュージョン」 #'Papillon Borealis'「Papillon Borealis」 #'Longing for Horizon Fall'「あこがれ空際ふぉーる」 #'Mille-Feuille Romantic (Off Vocal)'「ミルフィーユロマンチック (Off Vocal)」 #'Kiss of the Alice Blue ~Hibiki ver.~ (Off Vocal)'「アリスブルーのキス~響ver.~ (Off Vocal)」 #'Clock circus ⚜ Catch (Off Vocal)'「クロックサーカス⚜キャッチ (Off Vocal)」 #'My Illusion (Off Vocal)'「舞イリュージョン (Off Vocal)」 #'Papillon Borealis (Off Vocal)'「Papillon Borealis (Off Vocal)」 #'Longing for Horizon Fall (Off Vocal)'「あこがれ空際ふぉーる (Off Vocal)」 ''Aikatsu Dive!: Flower of Eternity!! '''Release date:' March 25th 2019 Track list: #'MUSIC of DREAM!!!'「MUSIC of DREAM!!!」 #'MY SHOW TIME!'「MY SHOW TIME!」 #'Precious'「Precious」 #'MUSIC of DREAM!!! (Off Vocal)'「MUSIC of DREAM!!! (Off Vocal)」 #'MY SHOW TIME! (Off Vocal)'「MY SHOW TIME! (Off Vocal)」 #'Precious (Off Vocal)'「Precious (Off Vocal)」 References Category:Aikatsu Dive! Discography